The present invention relates to a method for localizing cross-sectional X-ray images taken from a given part of the maxillary or mandibular arch, said imaging being effected by means of a panoramic X-ray apparatus which is provided with a patient supporting mechanism and software for imaging the jaw in the transverse direction.
Typically, cross-sectional X-ray images of the jaw have been produced either with a plane tomographic apparatus or by computer controlled tomography. Plane tomography produces sectional images, the location of which in the jaw must be estimated from the settings of the apparatus or on the basis of anatomy shown in the sectional image. There is no clear localization visible in the image. Computer controlled dental imaging programs can be used for taking a desired section of the jaw, which also provides dimensions. The price for computer controlled tomography is substantially higher than a panoramic X-ray apparatus used in the context of this invention and, in addition, the production of an image and the calculation of dimensions in a computer controlled tomographic apparatus requires the use of a computer.